Ready to Dance ?
by Haganemaru
Summary: Une musique lourde et entêtante, deux corps luisant qui bougent avec grâce et un soupçon de sauvagerie. Pourtant, quand leurs partenaires se désistent alors que le gala est proche, Naruto et Kiba ne s'attendaient pas à en avoir deux autres si sexy.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/Songfic /Humour/OOC/Yaoi

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Itachi / Kiba x Neji

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

**Note** : Cette fiction (ou gros OS) est coupé en 4 chapitres, on m'a dit que ça serait « bien » de le faire en chapitre, je suis obéissante… enfin voilà quoi. C'est du léger, du « pas prise de tête » et surtout, du « vieux » vu que la fiction date maintenant.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et **_OUI_, elle est terminée** et **_NON_**, je ne ferais pas de lemon sur cette fiction entre Naruto et Sasuke ou entre Kiba et Neji ou encore entre Yahiko et Itachi. C'est sous entendu pour les 4 plus jeunes.

N'hésitez pas à me commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mange encore personne.

**Bêta** : Ma Tamaki, merci pour ton travail malgré des obligations personnelles fatigantes

* * *

><p>Dans une salle de cours peu commune, une musique faisait danser le lustre ancien sur une rythmique envoûtante et moderne. Le long des murs, recouverts par endroit de soierie noire, étaient positionnées plusieurs chaises supportant plus ou moins de nombreux vêtements. Sur le mur du fond, un long miroir occupait toute la surface, renvoyant l'image parfaite des corps à demi nus de deux jeunes hommes. Sur le sol, recouvrant le béton armé, des lattes de bois ancien venaient réchauffer l'atmosphère déjà électrique pour les spectateurs venant se rincer l'œil à la vue des deux danseurs, eux-mêmes dans leur monde. Dans un coin se trouvait une partie haute, accueillant la sono du duo, avec à son « bord » un de leurs amis, Shikamaru, musicien à ses heures perdues. Son regard amusé se baladait sur les jeunes gens venus admirer les deux bêtes de sexe en train de se produire… ou de s'entraîner.<p>

L'un d'eux, grand, châtain aux yeux noirs gardait le sourire alors que son corps se pliait gracieusement en arrière dans un enchaînement compliqué et souple, faisant frémir les jeunes filles qui l'observaient avec envie. Le jeune homme était torse et pieds nus comme son confrère, un pantalon souple de couleur rouge sombre moulait ses hanches sans entraver ses mouvements alors qu'il dansait avec une agilité qui démontrait de longues années d'entraînement avec son ami. Le jeune homme se releva de sa figure et virevolta un instant, une main tenant son front, alors que ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de son visage harmonieux, ces grands yeux noirs brillant de joie alors qu'il mettait tout son cœur et son savoir dans son enchaînement, sa bouche moqueuse souriait largement, découvrant des dents droites et blanches avec des canines plus pointues que la normale et un nez droit. Un piercing ornait son arcade sourcilière gauche, la boule fermant la tige bioflex restant bombée et portait une inscription qui faisait trembler et rêver bon nombre de garçons et filles de la même école… « Lick me », tout un programme pour cette masse de muscles qui continuait de danser sur la voix rauque du chanteur, ondulant sous les cris d'encouragements de son partenaire et le regard amusé du technicien et ami, chargé d'envoyer la musique.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur les genoux, se redressant par à-coup comme lors d'un échange charnel avec un partenaire torride, se penchant en arrière avec flexibilité, ses hanches basculant en rythme en avant jusqu'à ce que son crâne ne frôle le sol, lui permettant d'envoyer un clin d'œil à un groupe de filles qui se mirent à chanceler avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux, la sensation provoquée devenant trop forte. Le châtain se redressa en riant, se relevant en souplesse et tournoya une dernière fois, montrant à tous, le tatouage qu'il possédait sur l'une de ses hanches. Les « habitués » savaient que le tatouage descendait le long du muscle de sa cuisse, ce n'était pas qu'une « décoration de hanche » comme il les appelait.

- Kiba !

La voix grave venait de derrière lui, le jeune homme se retourna en souriant pour rencontrer le regard azur de son meilleur ami et leva le bras, claquant dans la main tendue de Naruto, lui passant le relais sous le frémissement d'impatience des spectateurs.

Si les deux faisaient approximativement la même taille, la forte carrure de Naruto, formée avec les sports de combat que lui enseignait son père était beaucoup plus développée que la sienne. Sur son côté droit, gravé dans la peau dorée, un renard à neuf queues rouge et noir semblait vivant, une de ses pattes posée sur le pectoral musclé, les griffes tendues avec de fines tranchées sanglantes. La tête du renard venait reposer presque sous le bras musclé, semblant se cacher mais lorsque Naruto levait le bras, on voyait que le renard avait ses crocs enfoncés dans son porteur. Le tatouage avait été réalisé après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, mais le résultat le valait, les queues du renard semblaient frémir, s'enroulant autour de la taille fine, remontant dans le dos et sur les abdos du blond. Le jeune homme gardait ses cheveux courts, de fines mèches, savamment emmêlées, retombaient sur son front et ses yeux azur, deux mèches, au niveau des pattes, qui longeaient les côtés du visage du blond, le soulignant discrètement, étaient tressées et entremêlées de perles noires, descendant plus loin que les autres mèches de cheveux. Un sourire carnassier étirait sa bouche, creusant une fossette sur le côté gauche de son visage. Un nez droit et un regard azur perçant faisaient la folie des étudiants de l'école d'Art.

Sur son visage, un barbell noir à l'arcade possédait deux fermoirs avec différentes pierreries, un diamant bleu et un rubis qui étincelaient au soleil. Caché dans sa caverne buccale, rare étaient ceux qui avaient vu le piercing sur la langue, tige qui enflammait les foules avec son célèbre « 69 » gravé sur le fermoir. Coincé entre les griffes du renard, sur l'un des pectoraux dorés, on pouvait distinguer un piercing « tribal » au téton avec deux plaques noires aux dessins compliqués et dont chaque côté de la tige faisait fantasmer plus d'une personne. Son pantalon taille basse dévoilait un fin tracé de poils blonds descendant plus bas, encerclant sûrement ce que beaucoup voulaient voir.

Le jeune homme se balança en rythme, glissant sur une épaule pour revenir sur le ventre, en faisant frémir plus d'un dans le mouvement félin alors que les muscles en sueur brillaient sous les lumières fortes de la salle. Le blond lança son bras au-dessus de son crâne, venant poser sa main sur sa nuque et ondula un instant des hanches dans un mouvement brusque et terriblement érotique, provoquant des bouffées de chaleur chez les quelques spectateurs encore debout.

Un bruit de pas interrompit la chanson et la chorégraphie des deux danseurs alors que tous pouvaient voir arriver les partenaires des deux jeunes hommes. De longues mèches noires et un regard glacial pour la première, sa jupe rouge sombre tourbillonnant autour de ses chevilles fines était soulignée à la taille par une large ceinture, son top à bretelles noires ne laissait rien ignorer de sa généreuse poitrine. Rin se savait belle et provocante et en jouait… Son amie, Karin, rousse à fines lunettes gardait une moue boudeuse alors que sa jupette noire ultra courte faisait davantage penser à une longue ceinture qu'à un tissu normal et rendait son chemisier blanc encore plus transparent…

À se demander ce qui les avait attirés chez ces allumeuses… peut-être leur sens du rythme justement.

- Encore en train de vous entraîner ? râla Karin en regardant son partenaire blond s'essuyer le torse à l'aide d'une serviette envoyée par Shikamaru.

- Vous êtes en retard, soupira Naruto.

Un regard échangé entre les deux jeunes filles inquiéta les deux garçons qui se redressèrent sur leur chaise, dévisageant leurs partenaires.

- En fait… commença Karin.

- Ça nous intéresse plus, on vous lâche ! finit Rin.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Karin se rapprocha de Naruto pour venir faire courir un doigt aventureux sur la patte tendue du renard avant de susurrer :

- On voulait juste coucher avec vous… mais on en a marre d'attendre.

- Salo… commença Kiba, aussitôt bâillonné par Naruto.

- Partez… maintenant.

Un ricanement résonna dans la pièce maintenant silencieuse avant que l'Inuzuka ne prenne sa chaise pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle, hurlant sa rage, faisant sursauter les quelques spectateurs encore présents.

- Putain, comment on va se trouver des partenaires pour un gala qui se déroulera dans cinq semaines ?

- Je sais pas, Kiba…

- Naruto… on est dans la merde…

« Je sais » pensa le blond en s'affalant contre son ami.

* * *

><p>Dans un appartement en banlieue, un couple se tenait nu sur le grand lit à baldaquin en fer forgé. Les draps de satin noir faisaient ressortir la carnation ivoirienne du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, allongé, attaché au lit. La respiration douloureuse et le regard vitreux, le brun regardait avec toute l'intensité de ses yeux noirs, un grand roux entre ses jambes, roux qui était actuellement en train de s'occuper de son érection frémissante…<p>

- Ya… Yahiko… grouille…

Le rouquin leva un regard azur amusé sur son petit ami et grimaça en sortant le bout de sa langue, dévoilant son piercing argent avant de le passer sur la tête gonflée de sa virilité. Yahiko releva une main pour frôler délicatement une cuisse tendue, caressant la peau douce avant de remonter longer les abdos, tirant un râle rauque qui résonna dans la pièce. Le jeune homme sourit en pensant à la tête que feraient tous les étudiants de la faculté de Droit en voyant le plus brillant d'entre eux dans cette situation.

Itachi Uchiha, vingt et un ans, futur brillant avocat à la suite de son père, aîné de la famille Uchiha, beaucoup se reposaient sur ses épaules fines. Sa passion dans la vie ? Torturer son petit frère en découvrant tout ses secrets, ce qu'il faisait avec une ardeur que Yahiko retrouvait au lit. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage pâle, un nez droit et fin, une bouche peu encline à sourire mais qui savait se faire tendre sous la sienne. Ça faisait maintenant près de trois ans qu'ils étaient en couple, si le duo avait surpris au début, les gens s'étaient vite habitués à voir le tatoueur pierceur avec le futur avocat.

Yahiko Uzumaki… roux aux yeux bleus, une carrure de surfeur, toute en finesse à la différence de son cousin et… un goût prononcé pour les piercings, le cuir et les tatouages, ce qu'il avait transmis à Naruto et son ami Kiba.

- Merde… Yahiko… qu'est-ce que tu att…

La patience n'avait jamais été le fort de l'Uchiha dans leur corps à corps, et le jeune homme sourit en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur le ventre tendu de son brun, mordant un instant avant de se relever en entendant une vibration intense venant de la table de chevet. Sous le gémissement étranglé de son petit ami, Yahiko se tendit et prit son portable en main, fronçant les sourcils, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, en voyant le prénom de son cousin en indicateur d'appel.

- C'est Naruto…

- Non… pas maintenant… pas maintenant…

- Il appelle jamais sur mon portable de boulot, Itachi…

- … Je sais… soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme se renversa en arrière, embrassant vivement son amoureux et le détacha du montant du lit avant de décrocher, entendant aussitôt la voix hurlante de son cousin.

- Je suis dans la merde, Pain !

- Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ces poufs mal fringuées nous ont lâchés !

Itachi sourit en entendant les paroles du cousin de son petit ami, celui-ci venait de poser sa tête sur sa main en soupirant, comprenant que le « Je suis dans la merde » lui était retombé dessus…

- Naruto… commença Yahiko.

- Il y a PERSONNE dans ce bahut de merde qui…

- Naruto… soupira-t-il.

- … est capable de danser sans nous baver dessus…

- Naruto…

Yahiko ferma les yeux en soupirant sous le regard amusé de son amant. Décidemment, son oncle n'avait pas pensé à mettre un bouton « off » sur le haut-parleur qu'était son fils…

- … Kiba s'est fait palper les fesses et…

- Naruto… continua le pauvre homme.

- … j'ai failli me faire violer ! T'imagines ça toi ? VIOLÉ !

- KYUUBI… hurla Yahiko en usant du surnom de son cousin.

- QUOI ? s'égosilla à son tour Naruto.

- … t'as besoin de quoi ?

Un soupir résonna dans le téléphone et Itachi se redressa, fixant l'appareil avec les sourcils froncés, ça ne ressemblait pas à Naruto d'hésiter comme ça…

- De deux partenaires.

- … Féminin ? Masculin ? questionna Yahiko en réfléchissant rapidement.

- Je m'en tape du moment qu'ils sont bien foutus et qu'ils sont souples.

- …

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi jaloux, je t'aurais emprunté Ita-chan…

Un grognement retentit au surnom, faisant pouffer de rire Yahiko qui se retourna avec un sourcil levé devant la mine pensive d'Itachi qui se pencha sur le téléphone.

- Tu en as besoin pour ?

- Ita-chan ! s'exclama Naruto.

- La ferme ! Donc… tu as besoin de ces personnes pour quand ?

- Demain au plus tard, j'ai déjà bouffé deux jours à me faire palper les miches ! râla le jeune homme.

- Ok… on te ramènera ça demain, après les cours…

- Merci, Itachi.

- Nh…

Le portable se coupa et Yahiko se rallongea sur le lit, caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce d'une cuisse d'Itachi en l'attirant sur son corps, en le regardant réfléchir en posant son menton sur ses mains, la peau frémissant sous les caresses de son petit ami… ce n'était pas pour rien que celui-ci était considéré comme un génie… il allait trouv…

- Un deal, Yahiko, proposa Itachi avec un sourire narquois.

- Pardon ?

- Je fournis les danseurs, tu me laisses dominant toute une nuit.

- …

- Tu as peur ? nargua-t-il.

Le sourire sadique de l'Uchiha décida le roux à accepter mais également à rajouter une clause.

- D'accord… mais s'ils se dégonflent avant le gala, tu seras en Neko de cuir pendant trois jours et trois nuits…

Itachi pâlit encore plus en imaginant les répercussions avant d'acquiescer en s'avançant pour embrasser Yahiko, poursuivant ainsi la soirée qui avait si bien commencé…

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son cher petit frère.

* * *

><p>Dans une grande chambre moderne où le bois sombre se mêlait dans une douce harmonie avec le blanc des murs et le noir des rideaux, une musique rythmée sortait des baffles disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, son entraînant des tambours sourds du Bronx. Allongé sur le ventre au milieu du lit, au-dessus d'une couette noire avec un éventail blanc et rouge, un jeune homme était en train de bavarder au téléphone, les jambes pliées, les pieds bougeant au rythme des percussions qui résonnaient dans sa chambre.<p>

C'est ainsi qu'Itachi découvrit son petit frère adoré de cinq ans plus jeune que lui, il souriait souvent en se rappelant son enfance avec Sasuke... son enfance et les vacheries qu'il avait pu lui faire. Le jeune garçon qu'il avait été ne supportant pas ce « moustique » qui le collait souvent pour jouer ou pour qu'il lui montre des enchaînements de combat. L'admiration que Sasuke éprouvait pour son grand frère était sans borne... jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que celui-ci prenait un plaisir immense à découvrir ses secrets, dont... un précisément.

Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas encore pris conscience que son frère était dans la pièce et Itachi prit tout son temps pour dévisager le doux visage de Sasuke. De grands yeux noirs, bordés de sombres cils fournis et longs, un nez fin et droit, une bouche rosée, souvent boudeuse mais possédant de douces lèvres bombées. Les joues arrondies de son petit frère paraissaient douces au toucher mais s'il lui venait à l'idée de lui en caresser une, il pouvait dire adieu à sa main et bonjour au plancher, le jeune homme palliant son apparence féminine par une maîtrise des arts martiaux. Sasuke disposait d'une carrure élancée et forte à la fois, des muscles fins mais un torse sculpté qui en faisait baver plus d'un ou une, des hanches étroites et, disons-le, un beau petit cul qui aurait dû être sur une femme vu ses courbes arrondies. Le jeune homme était un adorateur des teintes sombres ou à l'opposé, des teintes très claires, le noir, le bleu marine, le blanc et l'ivoire se mélangeaient dans sa garde-robe de façon assez harmonieuse. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir avec un haut de même couleur qui portait une inscription blanche dans le dos. D'où se tenait Itachi, il pouvait lire « ...ck...u...chi » et ricana en repensant à ce tee-shirt qui avait provoqué un hurlement de la part de leurs parents... dire aussi, se balader avec un haut indiquant « Fuck you Itachi » n'était pas très bien vu dans la famille huppée qu'ils avaient... encore moins lors d'une soirée pour une réunion familiale.

- Je te le jure, Neji, il sait...

- ...

Itachi sourit de contentement en entendant la voix rageuse de Sasuke, discutant avec leur lointain cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Si celui-ci se rapprochait d'eux pour la carrure, la teinte de peau et de cheveux, les grands yeux gris pâle se distinguaient totalement des Uchiha qui possédaient la nuance ébène, s'apparentant au diable dans le cas d'Itachi selon Neji. A croire que le jeune Hyuuga n'avait toujours pas digéré de se voir forcé à porter une robe toute une semaine, ce qui lui avait valu moult propositions masculines, les gens le prenant pour une jeune fille... et tout ça par amusement pour l'aîné des Uchiha qui avait découvert que Neji avait osé, sans le consentement de son tuteur, rencontrer une voyante à plusieurs reprises au sujet de son destin.

- Non, je ne sais pas comment Itachi a su mais...

- Sa-su-keee... souffla langoureusement celui-ci à l'oreille tendre.

Le ronronnement fit s'élargir les yeux noirs et déglutir Sasuke, n'ayant pas fait attention à la venue de son frère dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et dévisagea son aîné, plongeant son regard sombre dans l'enfer de celui d'Itachi... il aurait juré que l'amusement lui donnait parfois le regard rouge sombre.

- I-Itachi ?

- C'est Mr Destin à l'appareil ? Dis-lui de patienter, ce que je vais te dire le concerne également.

- ...

- J'ai un ami qui a besoin d'aide… commença-t-il.

Sasuke fronça un sourcil en marmonnant un « attends deux secondes Neji » et se redressa pour mieux regarder son frère.

- Et alors, en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Car tu vas aller l'aider, informa Itachi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un danseur qui n'a plus de cavalière...

- Quoi ?

- Et son ami non plus, donc, Neji la remplacera...

- QUOI ? hurlèrent deux voix.

La même question résonna du téléphone, confirmant à Itachi que les Samsung avait une bonne transmission auditive.

- Vous avez rendez-vous demain, avec Yahiko et moi, pour aller retrouver ces deux danseurs et vous serez obligés de participer à un gala dans cinq semaines...

- Mais... t'es barge ? marmonna Sasuke.

- Et je vous interdis de lâcher sinon...

- Jamais je ne danserai dans un gala... coupa-t-il.

Sasuke se recoucha et repositionna son portable à l'oreille, soupirant en entendant des « Mais il est fou ? » et des « Complètement fêlé ton frangin ! » venant de son meilleur ami. Un poids contre lui le fit se figer et un murmure à son oreille trembler de crainte... Itachi savait.

- Si tu refuses, petit frère, murmura-t-il. J'irai voir Naruto, tu le sais, non ?

- ...

- Et dis à ton ami que son oncle saura pour la voyante qu'il continue de voir...

- ...

- Si tu ne veux pas que le garçon que tu aimes apprenne tes sentiments dans des circonstances douloureuses, je serais toi, je ne mécontenterais pas celui qui détient ce secret.

Itachi se releva, lança un « Demain, dix-sept heures à l'Académie des Arts » et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte en bois avant de s'appuyer contre elle. Itachi entendit un « Neji, on est dans la merde là » résonner derrière la cloison, qui lui arracha un grand sourire amusé qui aurait terrorisé son frère s'il l'avait vu...

Que c'était bon de manipuler les gens de cette façon.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine, même jour.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire quoi que ce soit en tout cas )**

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

«...

- _Je prends Sasuke-chan... annonça t'il_

- _Quoi ?_

_Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ces propos. Prendre ? Le blond voulait le prendre ? Un gloussement retentit et Naruto se pencha à son oreille et souffla doucement._

- _Pas comme ça... tu seras mon partenaire._

_Oh... Merde !_

_ ...»_

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist :<strong>

**Chanson de la danse de Naruto et Kiba** :  
>Petey Pablo - Show me the money<br>**Musique de Sasuke **:  
>Les tambours du bronx – Requiem<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong> : … Tu nous avais pas oublié un peu là ?

**Hagane en soupirant** : Malheureusement… non.

**Sasuke** : Attend, on va enfin avoir la paix ? Tu vas plus ficker sur nous ?

**Draco** : Te réjouis pas trop vite le moldu bizarre, elle a encore des idées pour vous…

**Harry** : Mais c'est l'inspiration qui suis pas… faut dire que vos scans sont à chier ces temps ci… Quoi que…

**Hagane siffle entre ses dents** : Ne spolies pas mes lecteurs, andouille !

**Sasuke en soupirant** : Bref… Une fic en quatre chapitres ?

**Hagane** : Oui…

**Sasuke** : C'est court…

**Hagane** : CTB…

**Sasuke, Naruto, Draco** : … C'est quoi ça CTB ?

**Harry, positivement mort de rire** : C'est grossier ça, Hagane, en plus, ils pigent pas…

**Hagane** : C'est ça qui est bon mon petit Ryry, c'est ça le pouvoir… MOUAHAHAHAH

**Harry et Draco** : Voldemort, sort de son corps…

**Naruto et Sasuke au même moment** : Madara, sort de son corps…

**Hagane** : Hé bé, je suis pas gatée moi, comme ça ou comme ça, je suis un vieux mégalo… vous auriez pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autres ?

**Naruto** : Dark Vador ?

**Hagane sous les rires des autres** : Je vais me le faire…


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/Songfic /Humour/OOC/Yaoi

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Itachi / Kiba x Neji

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Disclaimer**** :**

- Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

- Les musiques évoquées dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais restent la propriété exclusive de leurs interprètes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note<span>** : Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas vous répondre. Dans un premier temps, ffn me hait (enfin, hait tout le monde, je crois bien) et me refuse le droit de répondre à vos review, j'ai horreur de ça et donc, je voudrais vous dire MERCI pour tous ces messages (je sais que je pouvais faire via MP mais… j'en viens à mon second point). Je suis malade, fatiguée, HS et tout le barda, j'ai envie de « rien », de ne rien écrire, de ne pas sortir, je me fais ma « no life » du au fait que je suis malade (et oui, on en revient à ce point).

Ce n'est pas une excuse en soit, j'aurais aimé vous répondre comme je le fais tout le temps… pour une prochaine fois, peut être ?

**Note 2** : Je voudrais aussi prévenir que cette fiction (ou OS long) est terminée, elle a son « THE END » de posé, je ne reviendrais pas dessus donc même si vous la jugez trop courte, trop « pas assez de sexe », trop « il faudrait que… » je dois dire que je m'en fiche royalement, c'est terminé et basta.

**Note 3** : Pour les âges, je n'ai pas indiqué dans la fiction, Sasuke et Neji ont 16 ans + ½, Naruto et Kiba (et Shika) ont 18 ans ½, Itachi 22 ans et Yahiko 24. C'est donc un UA complet )…

Aaaah, aussi, un **léger Xover avec Sexy danse 2**, donc vous étonnez pas hein ) Pour la seconde partie, si vous désirez écouter (voir ?) et lire en même temps, c'est exactement cette musique :

ht tp : / / ww w . youtube . com / watch ? v = Wlyt WH cN _r8 (enfin, sans espace)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après-midi, c'est avec un Neji presque tiré par le bras que Sasuke arriva à l'Académie des Arts. Le grand bâtiment de couleur brique possédait une immense porte et quelques bannières annonçant le prochain gala y étaient affichées. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient ouvertes en raison de la chaleur inhabituelle qui régnait en ce mois d'Avril.<p>

Devant l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée, les deux jeunes hommes se stoppèrent, attirant le regard de plusieurs jeunes femmes qui se mirent à sourire à pleines dents en voyant de la « chair fraîche » arriver dans leur établissement. Sasuke déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard brillant d'une rousse à lunettes habillée comme une prostituée et soupira de soulagement en remarquant sa cousine, Hinata, plus proche de Neji que de lui. La jeune fille était en train de bavarder avec deux autres filles, une blonde à haute queue de cheval, vêtue d'un collant de danse et chaussée de baskets pour pouvoir sortir, son justaucorps mauve moulait son corps qu'elle avait très avantageux. A ses côtés et ayant les bras noués autour de sa taille, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose vif portait une combinaison de peintre qui était dans le même état que celle d'Hinata, recouverte de plusieurs taches de peinture plus ou moins fraîches.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil en voyant les deux jeunes filles s'embrasser et tira une nouvelle fois Neji à sa suite pour rejoindre Hinata.

- Hinata-san...

- Sa-Sasuke-san ! Neji-nii-san ! Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

On ne pouvait se tromper sur l'air de famille des deux Hyuuga, le même regard presque blanc les unissait, mais si la timidité d'Hinata la faisait bégayer, l'air froid et neutre de Neji cachait la sienne.

- Itachi nous a donné rendez-vous ici... Tu l'as vu ? demanda Sasuke.

- Il... il est passé avec...

- Yahiko, je pense...

- Oui.

Les deux jeunes filles à ses côtés fixèrent les deux bruns avant de sourire et de s'approcher, mine de rien pour participer à la conversation, intriguées par les deux silhouettes inconnues.

- Hinata-chan ?

- Ino-chan ! Sakura-chan ! Je-Je vous présente m-mes cousins, Sasuke U-Uchiha et N-Neji Hyuuga, bégaya Hinata.

- Ravies de faire votre connaissance ! saluèrent les deux filles avant de s'éloigner pour se positionner contre un mur.

- Tu pourrais nous dire où ils se dirigeaient ? questionna le jeune Uchiha.

- Sa-salle d'entraînement, esc-escalier de droite et couloir numéro deux.

- ... O... k... merci, Hinata-san.

Les deux jeunes hommes les saluèrent et partirent vers les escaliers à droite et les filles se regardèrent en soupirant en les voyant s'éloigner. Hinata rejoignit ses amies en souriant nerveusement, se demandant comment cela allait se passer pour ses cousins.

- Ils ne savent pas ? questionna Sakura.

- Je-je ne pense pas...qu'Itachi-san… les ait prévenus… rougit Hinata.

- Hinata-chan... si Shino-kun te voit rougir à cause d'eux...

- Sa-Sakura-chan, tu... tu as eu aussi du mal à-à leur parler...

- ...

Un gloussement venant de la blonde retentit et elle embrassa sa compagne avant de reprendre leur conversation, son menton posé sur l'épaule douce de Sakura. Effectivement, même la jeune peintre, pourtant en couple depuis plus de deux ans avec la blonde, avait du mal à se concentrer face à ces deux bêtes de sexe qu'étaient Naruto et Kiba...

Sasuke regarda fixement Neji qui lui-même regardait fixement une porte indiquant « sortie de secours » et soupira. Le brun avait eu beaucoup de mal à tirer Neji de sa chambre avant de le titiller sur l'honneur des Hyuuga... ce qui avait fonctionné jusqu'à l'apparition de l'Académie où Neji avait aussitôt fait demi-tour... Comment lui en vouloir ? Ils étaient obligés de participer à un gala de danse avec deux illustres inconnus sous la menace de son frère aîné.

- Sasuke... rappelle-moi pourquoi on ne doit pas tuer Itachi ? s'enquit Neji.

- Car mes parents s'inquiéteraient de son absence et je serais aussitôt soupçonné.

- ... et même si je te fais passer au Canada dans la semaine ?

- Même... soupira Sasuke en continuant son chemin vers la salle d'où sortait une musique forte.

Les portes étaient entrouvertes et le jeune Uchiha fit passer son cousin devant lui et attendit que celui-ci avançe... il attendit... il attendit encore... et se prit le dos du Hyuuga dans le nez quand celui-ci recula précipitamment avant de commencer à partir... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais il n'était pas question qu'il se sauve.

- Neji !

- Non.

- Allez, courage...

- Courage, mon cul ! Non !

« Courage, mon cul » ? Ouille, pour que son cousin se mette à parler de cette façon, il ne lui restait qu'une solution...

- C'est ton destin, Hyuuga, accepte-le...

Neji se figea et se tourna à moitié vers lui, le dévisageant avec calme.

- ... Sasuke... entre en premier...

Les propos vinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du brun et, tenant toujours le bras de son cousin fermement, il fit un pas avant de se tétaniser en voyant deux corps à demi nus... un seul l'avait fait se figer... cette peau dorée et luisante sous la sueur... ces mouvements de muscles... ces cheveux dorés qui lui chatouillaient la nuque... ce renard à neuf queues qui lui mordait le côté...

Oh chier !

Sasuke commença à reculer avant de se sentir retenu par une main sur l'épaule, Itachi venait d'apparaître devant lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard en remarquant le trouble qui avait pris son petit frère... la surprise était totale.

- Bonjour, petit frère.

- ...

- Comme tu le vois, Naruto-kun et Kiba-kun ont besoin de partenaire...

Sasuke suivit des yeux les deux silhouettes torses nus qui se déplaçaient dans la salle et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand en voyant le blond boire à grandes gorgées au goulot d'une bouteille d'eau, laissant glisser sur son torse quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche, le faisant frémir un instant.

- Oh... non... je...

- Hey ! Sasuke-chan ! s'écria Naruto en le voyant.

« Je suis mort » songea l'Uchiha en observant la progression du blond vers lui et il commença à reculer, cognant Neji qui le saisit fermement, marmonnant dans son oreille quelque chose en relation avec le destin et le repoussa en avant, le faisant avancer précipitamment vers le blond qui le rattrapa en douceur contre son torse, lui provoquant un rougissement profond quand il perçut contre lui la peau chaude et douce de Naruto.

- Sasuke-chan ? Ca va aller ?

- Nh... répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

- C'est toi qui vas remplacer nos partenaires à ce que nous a dit Ita-chan ?

- Nh...

- C'est gentil de se proposer, Itachi-san nous a dit que vous aviez été emballés à l'idée de nous dépanner ? demanda Kiba.

Un grognement se fit entendre au niveau de la porte et Kiba porta son attention sur l'apparition qui suivait le petit Sasuke-chan et se figea un instant avant de s'approcher du brun à longs cheveux à l'entrée.

Kiba le dévisagea de haut en bas, s'attardant sur la taille fine du brun sous son regard furieux, si Sasuke arrivait à la mâchoire de Naruto, le haut du crâne de Neji se positionnait aux pommettes de Kiba. De longs cheveux châtain foncé croulaient dans son dos et plusieurs mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux, chose que le jeune homme palliait en les glissant derrière une oreille. Le jeune danseur se retourna vers Naruto qui fixait toujours d'un air chaud le petit brun près de lui, ledit brun qui fusillait du regard Itachi, actuellement près du mur, contre Yahiko, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Naruto !

- Hum ?

- Alors ?

Le blond se rapprocha de Sasuke qui leva la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard dans l'azur de Naruto, rougissant doucement en regardant le sourire réjoui sur le visage de celui-ci.

- Je prends Sasuke-chan... annonça-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ces propos. Prendre ? Le blond voulait le prendre ? Un gloussement retentit et Naruto se pencha sur son oreille et souffla doucement.

- Pas comme ça... tu seras mon partenaire.

Oh... Merde !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain midi, Naruto et Kiba eurent la bonne surprise de voir arriver la troupe de danse de rue de l'Académie. Ces derniers étant souvent en tournée, rare étaient les fois où ils pouvaient se réunir. Les jeunes hommes étaient installés dans la salle d'entraînement numéro deux, attendant que quatorze heures arrive afin de retrouver leurs nouveaux partenaires et discutaient en riant de la tête soufflée de Sasuke et Neji la veille quand ils leur avaient demandé d'être là pour le début d'après-midi. Shikamaru somnolait dans son coin, répondant d'un ton endormi aux questions de Naruto sur la musique sélectionnée pour le gala et, entendant du bruit à la porte, le jeune homme s'était vaguement retourné avant de faire un bond en avant, rencontrant un autre grand blond aux yeux bleus, Chase, l'un de ses amis et fondateur du groupe.<p>

Il y avait eu beaucoup d'histoires avec ce groupe, l'ancien dirigeant ne désirant pas que son établissement recueille ce genre de danse, Andy, une jeune fille des quartiers « pauvres » de la ville, qui dansait depuis toujours ce style de danse urbaine, avait été mise à la porte peu de temps avant le concours « The street ». Kiba et Naruto, s'entraînant avec eux de temps en temps avaient essayé de faire pression sur le directeur, appuyant les demandes de Chase mais rien n'avait changé jusqu'au jour où celui-ci assista au concours, s'y laissant entraîner par Mousse, un petit brun aux cheveux frisés, également membre de cette troupe.

Chase sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Naruto et Kiba venir en courant vers eux, ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux bombes et les revoir le sourire aux lèvres faisait plaisir.

- Yo !

- Chase ! Andy ! Tout le monde !

- Naruto ! Kiba ! s'écria le groupe.

Les embrassades terminées, les jeunes gens s'installèrent en cercle sur le sol, racontant les derniers déboires pour ce qui était de Naruto et Kiba, les dernières représentations pour les autres.

- Elles vous ont lâchés ? s'indigna Kiddo, une jeune Japonaise venue à l'Académie pour un échange scolaire.

- Ouais, elles voulaient juste qu'on leur monte dessus, précisa Kiba.

- Bah, ça ne changera jamais ça ! ricana Monster, un petit brun très musclé qui avait montré à Naruto comment faire des roulements sur ses mains plus jeune.

Le jeune homme se fit assaillir par les bouteilles d'eau des jeunes filles du groupe et Chase rit encore plus fort en voyant le regard désolé de Naruto sur Monster.

- Laissez-le vivre... vous avez des partenaires ? Tu veux que je te passe Andy, Naruto ?

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme en regardant celui qui était devenu après le concours de Street, son petit ami.

- Nan, c'est bon, on a des partenaires...

- Déjà ?

- Oui, c'est Itachi-san qui nous les a « fournis », précisa Kiba.

La troupe les dévisagea un instant avant de pouffer un peu, se rappelant les histoires que racontait Naruto sur « le » petit ami de son cousin... sa terreur et gardien de la virginité de l'amour du blond.

- Qui ?

- Sasuke-chan et un de ses cousins, Neji... ils ne devraient pas tarder d'ailleurs.

Naruto regarda l'horloge, constatant qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant que les deux garçons n'arrivent et baissa les yeux, découvrant le sourire de Chase et Andy, les mirettes fixées sur lui.

- Quoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Sasuke-chan, hein ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir et soupira, comment cacher ça maintenant ?

- Je le crois pas, il rougit ? hurla Mousse.

- La ferme !

- Ils savent danser au moins...

- On ne sait pas, lâcha Kiba.

Le silence se fit, la troupe se regarda avant qu'un ricanement ne les secoue tous. Chase se leva, alla rejoindre Shikamaru à sa console pour lui donner un compact disque où se trouvait la chanson de leur chorégraphie et se retourna vers les deux danseurs.

- On leur fait une frayeur ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Naruto.

- Notre choré, vous la connaissez tous les deux...

- ...

- Imaginez leurs têtes s'ils s'imaginent devoir danser ça dans cinq semaines ? rit Andy.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce et c'est ce qui accueillit Sasuke et Neji qui entrèrent au même moment, entraînant un grand silence alors que tous les détaillaient de haut en bas, les gênant profondément.

- Sasuke-chan ! Neji-chan... accueillit Naruto.

- Neji seul, ça suffira...

Sasuke se gorgeait de l'apparence de Naruto, assis près d'un brun assez musclé typé espagnol. Le blond était cette fois en tee-shirt sans manches orange vif avec un pantalon noir possédant une bande du même orange sur le côté. Son piercing à l'arcade scintilla alors qu'il se levait pour venir les rejoindre... par contre, Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi il se retourna pour tendre le bras, pouce tendu, à un autre blond, celui-ci près du jeune homme de la veille qui était resté derrière ses platines.

- Sasuke-chan, Neji-chan, je voudrais vous présenter notre troupe, ce sont les autres danseurs avec qui vous participerez au gala avec Kiba et moi.

- ...

- Alors de gauche à droite, nous avons les tourtereaux, Andy et Chase.

- Salut !

- Suivis de Missy, Kiddo et Cable...

- Yo Sasuke-chan ! Neji-chan !

Sasuke soupira, il commençait à redouter la suite s'il entendait à chaque fois du « Sasuke-chan ».

- Après, nous avons le petit Mousse...

- Je t'emmerde, Naruto...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Mousse... après, celui qui se cache derrière ses lunettes, c'est Miles, il est le plus gentil du groupe...

- Hey !

Naruto se fit bombarder avec plusieurs bouteilles vides alors que le dénommé Miles souriait largement à Neji et Sasuke, amenant un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres. Il semblait très gentil, effectivement.

- Ensuite, il y a Monster et Fly qui se cache derrière Air.

- Bonjour !

- Et nous... nous allons vous montrer ce que vous devrez maîtriser d'ici la fin de la semaine pour pouvoir avancer à notre rythme... ça va ?

- Bien...

La voix de Sasuke résonna un instant, amenant le regard de Naruto sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Uchiha était habillé simplement, un haut sans manches noir, moulant son torse et un pantalon de même couleur, la seule note claire était dans son dos avec un « Itachi, asshole » qui pouvait se traduire par un « Itachi, trou du cul »... Sasuke semblant prendre sa revanche sur son frère en portant souvent des tee-shirts « customisés ». Le jeune homme n'avait peut-être pas compris que ça encourageait son frère à être encore plus sans scrupule avec lui. Neji, lui, était vêtu de blanc, faisant ressortir sa longue chevelure brune qui était attachée pour la journée en une tresse serrée, dégageant ainsi ses yeux gris clair qui semblèrent passionner un instant les quatre filles de la troupe.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'asseoir non loin, observant les autres se mettre en place, Sasuke rougissant un peu sous le sourire amusé de Naruto quant celui-ci vit son dos.

Le silence se fit et Chase fit un signe à Shikamaru qui lança la musique. Tout d'abord, tout ce que Neji et Sasuke purent entendre, ce fut un bruit sourd, comme un battement de cœur tandis que Andy se mettait face à eux, la troupe derrière elle alors que d'un mouvement rapide de bras, dans une synchronisation parfaite, tous prenaient une pose figée, une jambe pliée au niveau du genou. Chase et Mousse s'avancèrent sur le devant de la « scène » alors que le reste s'effaçait en un rythme saccadé. La musique continuait, ressemblant à un scratch de DJ. Sasuke jeta un regard vers Neji, regard qui voulait dire que pour le moment, il pouvait « gérer » ce qu'ils devraient apprendre.

Le groupe de danseurs, Naruto et Kiba dans le fond, se mouvait dans un ensemble fulgurant, enchaînant les mouvements lents comme rapides. Chase, à un détour de musique, tira sur son tee-shirt noir, en rythme avec le tempo tout en souriant avec amusement. Il aimait danser et cela se voyait. Les danseurs se regroupèrent autour de Chase qui sembla donner des coups de poing dans l'air alors qu'une voix masculine venait se mêler au tempo de la chorégraphie. Dans un geste tournoyant, le jeune homme se retrouva sur ses genoux, les mains au sol avant que le rythme s'accélère soudain dans un bruit de « mitraillette », Sasuke se le rappellerait ainsi et les deux jeunes hommes virent Missy sauter dans les bras de Chase, relevé depuis peu alors que celui-ci pivotait sur lui-même, la jeune femme dans les bras. Ladite jeune femme qui semblait donner des coups de pied aux autres danseurs, les envoyant au sol.

La cadence s'accéléra encore, une autre sorte de musique résonna dans la salle, attirant d'autres spectateurs qui restèrent à la porte, observant avec de grands yeux la représentation. Les danseurs s'écartèrent, laissant Mousse venir au milieu d'eux alors qu'un chanteur prenait la relève du « DJ ». Le jeune homme sauta à pieds joints alors que ses partenaires se jetaient au sol dans un ensemble surprenant. Le jeune homme se pencha d'un côté et de l'autre, semblant retourner les autres d'un mouvement de bras avant de ressauter sur place, les danseurs se soulevant du sol dans un même mouvement. Mousse enjamba Monster qui était face à Neji et Sasuke et lui donna un faux coup de talon qui le propulsa en arrière alors qu'il se mettait à danser en solo, semblant être pris de convulsions liées à la musique. Neji leva un sourcil et commença à se relever discrètement avant de sentir une main sur sa cheville. Sasuke, assis à ses pieds venait de le lier à lui... le jeune homme ne pouvait plus se sauver.

Un « cri » résonna dans la salle d'entraînement alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés montrait les autres danseurs du doigt. Tous se réunirent en une ronde serrée avant que Naruto ne se sépare d'eux avec Monster, les renvoyant une seconde fois au sol où ils se divisèrent rapidement, laissant la place pour se positionner plus loin. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à un écart de sécurité. La musique changea de cadence, devenant plus rapide et plus lourde. Les deux garçons, dans un ensemble stupéfiant, se jetèrent au sol, se réceptionnant sur une main et pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes avant de laisser leur dos se repositionner contre le plancher. Aussitôt fait, le duo se releva sur ses bras, fléchissant leur corps en arrière avant de tournoyer. Monster se redressa ensuite sur ses genoux, appelant le reste du groupe alors que Naruto prenait la même position que les autres, les mains au plancher, genoux au sol. Dans un ensemble parfait, tous exécutèrent un mouvement de balancier de gauche à droite avant de se rouler sur le sol et d'effectuer plusieurs figures à grande vitesse.

Sasuke était de plus en plus pâle, Neji également, ils avaient été contraints et forcés à participer à un gala, mais ils doutaient qu'ils allaient en ressortir vivant. Le groupe s'était reformé devant eux avant que Monster ne saute au-dessus de Andy, agenouillée au sol puis le brun pivota dans un nouveau mouvement acrobatique qui dépassait les limites du raisonnable pour les deux cousins. Neji frémit en y repensant, le fait de se jeter au sol pour rebondir comme venait de faire Naruto et Monster, il passait déjà son tour et vu le regard halluciné et la bouche entrouverte de Sasuke, ce devait être la même chose pour lui.

Devant eux, Chase, Mousse, Air, Cable, Kiba, Naruto et Miles venaient de se regrouper, dansant au même rythme qui ressemblait davantage à une respiration qu'à une chanson réelle. Les cinq danseurs ondulaient dans une synchronisation parfaite, chacun connaissait sa place et dansait en chœur. Sasuke frémit, regardant Naruto qui s'était placé devant lui dans un mouvement gracieux et lent. Le jeune homme blond cligna de l'œil vers l'Uchiha, le faisant un peu rougir. Le jeune homme se concentra, observant ensuite Chase, les pieds joints qui se penchait en avant... qui se penchait en avant... qui se penchait en avant...

- Il va se casser la gueule ! souffla Neji à son oreille.

Sasuke sourit en coin, mais non, Chase ne chuta point, les impressionnant sur l'adhésion de ses baskets sur le plancher de bois.

La musique changea brusquement alors que les quatre demoiselles se mettaient à tournoyer devant eux, remplaçant les sept danseurs. Une sorte de voix synthétique sortit des baffles et Kiddo fit un bout de danse seule avant de se reculer vers les trois autres. Ainsi regroupées, les jeunes femmes ondulèrent plus langoureusement, provoquant un murmure appréciateur chez les garçons derrière elles. Sasuke et Neji rougirent légèrement à la fin de leur enchaînement, un peu gênés, les filles venant prendre leur entrejambe de pantalon en ondulant des hanches...

- Si je n'étais pas gay, il y en aurait au moins deux qui seraient violées là ! continua de marmonner Neji.

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas, concentré sur la danseuse du milieu, Andy, qui lui souriait avec sympathie. Si elle essayait de le rassurer, lui essayait de se concentrer sur un mantra : « on-ne-se-sauve-pas-en-courant-on-ne-se-sauve-pas-en-courant-on-ne-se-sauve-pas-en-courant ».

La force de persuasion de cette phrase lui permit de se reprendre mais il loupa une partie de l'enchaînement suivant, arrivant à Chase et Andy face à lui, la jeune femme pliée en arrière alors que le blond à casquette posait sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine, la levant et l'abaissant en rythme avec la chanson, imitant un massage cardiaque. Figure très belle mais d'une dureté à reproduire énorme.

- Neji ?

- Hn ?

- Ta proposition pour me conduire au Canada tient toujours ? demanda d'une voix basse le jeune Uchiha.

- Hn !

- Je vais en avoir besoin... soupira Sasuke.

- La belette ?

Sasuke ricana au surnom de son frère... enfin, de la traduction de son prénom plutôt et acquiesça, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du châtain à ses côtés.

- On demandera à d'autres de nous conduire, je t'aiderai à le dépecer...

- Ça marche.

Les deux garçons assistèrent à la fin de la chorégraphie et quand tous se furent relevés, Chase donna le top départ, clignant de l'œil en direction de Naruto et Kiba qui lui soufflèrent un « lâche » presque inaudible. Le groupe sortit sur un « au revoir Sasuke-chan et Neji-chan », les spectateurs les suivirent et les portes se refermèrent.

Naruto se positionna face à Sasuke, agenouillé presque entre ses jambes et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lancer son ultimatum.

- Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour apprendre et maîtriser toute la chorégraphie...

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Sasuke clignait des yeux une fois... une seconde fois... et choppait son cousin qui voulut une nouvelle fois se faire la malle avant de regarder le blond face à lui avec un regard écarquillé.

- Quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

Bon, c'était clair, sa voix tremblait... bordel, il allait tuer Itachi.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce alors que Kiba s'écroulait sur le sol, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Derrière ses platines, Shikamaru pouffait, assistant à la scène de loin. Naruto sentit un fou rire le prendre également mais se maîtrisa au mieux, le regard noir de Sasuke se plongeant dans le sien.

- C'était une blague...

- ...

- Kiba, arrête de rire ! C'était pour plaisanter, une idée de Chase pour vous faire peur, ce n'est pas sur ce genre de danse que nous travaillons, Kiba et moi.

Sasuke rajouta mentalement plusieurs noms à la liste des futurs morts... quitte à devenir un meurtrier et aller au Canada, autant en avoir pour son argent !

- C'est sur quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Shikamaru, envoie notre musique...

Le rythme qui retentit dans la pièce était totalement différent, plus chaud... vraiment plus chaud...

« Oh chier » pensèrent les cousins avec affolement... du latino.

- C'est... du...

- Latino... Dans mes bras, Sasu-chan, nous avons plusieurs mouvements collés-serrés à apprendre.

Itachi allait souffrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Z'avez eu peur hein ? Mais non qu'ils allaient pas danser sur ça XD<strong>

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout, la danse est « visible » ou pas ?**

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

_« …_

_Naruto se rapprocha doucement de lui, sa main resserrant sa prise sur sa hanche, et la lui serra un instant en se penchant vers lui. Naruto effleura de son souffle chaud l'oreille sensible... trop sensible... de Sasuke._

_Fait chier !_

- _Sasu-chan ?_

- _... Nh..._

- _Tu as quelque chose dans la poche ? Il y a quelque chose de dur qui me rentre dans la cuisse..._

_… »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/Songfic /Humour/OOC/Yaoi/OS

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Itachi / Kiba x Neji

**Disclaimer**** :**

- Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

- Les musiques évoquées dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais restent la propriété exclusive de leurs interprètes.

**Note** : Et voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre avant le gala, c'est rapide et court mais bon… tant pis ?

**La review est déductible d'impôt, n'hésitez pas à en poster \o/**

* * *

><p><p>

Sasuke allait mourir... c'était obligé.

Le jeune homme était face à Naruto, Neji et Kiba dans son dos alors que Shikamaru était derrière ses platines pour envoyer la musique. La chose positive dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il était en compagnie de son fantasme sur pattes, de son amoureux secret... le négatif est qu'il l'invitait dans ses bras afin de lui apprendre à onduler des hanches en rythme avec lui.

Sérieusement... comment un mec pouvait onduler des hanches en rythme avec cette bombe et espérer s'en sortir sans se chopper la trique ?

Gardant en tête des tonnes de glace, d'iceberg, de mer gelée, de frigidaire et autre thé glacé au point de s'en geler le cerveau, Sasuke se rapprocha lentement de Naruto jusqu'à sentir contre sa hanche la main chaude du blond qui vint bousiller l'ère glacière qu'il s'était imaginé.

Fait chier.

Naruto se rapprocha doucement de lui, sa main resserrant sa prise sur sa hanche, et la lui serra un instant en se penchant vers lui. Naruto effleura de son souffle chaud l'oreille sensible... trop sensible... de Sasuke.

Fait chier !

- Sasu-chan ?

- ... Nh...

- Tu as quelque chose dans ta poche ? Il y a quelque chose de dur qui me rentre dans la cuisse...

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux avant de bloquer sur la poitrine musclée, la couleur pivoine venant brûler ses joues alors que la gêne l'envahissait. Le jeune homme n'osait plus lever les yeux, articuler était difficile et respirer quasiment impossible, leurs torses se seraient touchés. Pourtant, s'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait découvert un visage crispé par l'envie de rire et le regard pétillant de malice de son blond.

- B… Bon... on commence ?

- Comme tu veux, Sasu-chan.

- Sasuke...

Naruto se pencha vers son oreille une nouvelle fois, frôlant de ses lèvres le contour velouté avant de murmurer d'une voix digne d'une chambre à coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas être mon Sasu-chan ? Sasuke ?

Si la rougeur du brun était un indice de la chaleur de son corps, il allait entrer en combustion dans pas longtemps et se mettre à fumer. Naruto sourit largement, croisant le regard amusé de Kiba, lui-même dans sa torture psychologique avec le brun aux cheveux longs. Sur un signe de Naruto, Shikamaru secoua la tête et lança la musique d'entraînement. Les accords langoureux de la guitare résonnèrent alors que la voix chaude de Kaoma entamait la chanson, faisant gémir mentalement Sasuke... La lambada, rien que ça !

- Bon, tu vas suivre le rythme de mes hanches, j'avance, tu recules mais dans un mouvement lent au début, langoureux...

Il allait réellement mourir... positivons, s'il ressortait de cet entraînement, il pourrait réussir n'importe quoi dans sa vie.

- Et une fois que tu as saisi le truc, on pourra accélérer le mouvement, plus vite, plus dur et des mouvements plus profonds...

Putain, c'était lui ou toutes les paroles du blond avaient un double sens ?

Naruto posa ses deux mains sur les reins de Sasuke, lui enseignant lentement comment rouler des hanches en rythme avec les siennes, le visage sérieux alors qu'à l'intérieur, son « démon » lui hurlait de coucher le petit brun rougissant et excité, s'il en jugeait par la barre qui lui rentrait dans la cuisse, sur le sol pour lui faire suivre un autre rythme...

- Monte une main sur mes épaules, Sasuke et l'autre, tu viens prendre ma main gauche, tu n'essayes pas de conduire, tu te laisses faire et suis le rythme.

Sans une parole, doutant de sa propre voix, le jeune homme leva ses mains, les positionnant comme le souhaitait Naruto et releva lentement le visage vers le sien, plongeant ses onyx dans l'azur pétillant. Le souffle un peu coupé, Sasuke ne prêtait pas attention au fait que Naruto accélérait peu à peu la cadence alors qu'il suivait le rythme sans une faute, le laissant le conduire dans la salle avec une fluidité qu'il ne savait même pas posséder.

- Bien, Sasuke, va plus vite maintenant...

Absorbé par le sourire du jeune danseur, Sasuke se conforma à la demande, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux se mouler à lui, entendant d'une oreille le tempo de la chanson qui reprenait au début, mise en boucle afin qu'ils s'habituent à « onduler ». L'Uchiha sentit contre sa taille la main droite de Naruto se crisper un instant alors qu'une cuisse se glissait entre les siennes, le faisant frémir sous le gain de chaleur et en percevant toujours contre ses hanches celles du blond alors qu'enfin, ils dansaient la chorégraphie initiale de la musique... collés-serrés et les yeux dans les yeux.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Naruto le fit tournoyer avant de le rattraper une nouvelle fois par la taille et de poursuivre la chorégraphie un instant. Le duo se stoppa, émergeant de la bulle chaude qui les avait englobés et découvrit l'autre duo... qui ne semblait pas partager la même synchronisation...

- Mais merde, ne me marche pas dessus, décontracte-toi !

- Ne me touche pas ! grogna Neji.

- J'y suis bien obligé, comment veux-tu apprendre à bien onduler des hanches ?

- Je ne veux pas onduler des hanches...

- ... Tu es au courant qu'il va falloir le faire pour notre choré... soupira Kiba.

Naruto souffla avant de s'éloigner de Sasuke, la main caressante puis se dirigea vers Shikamaru afin de lui demander de changer de musique. Si Neji n'était pas à l'aise avec ce style là, il fallait changer rapidement. Pour leur danse finale, ils devaient onduler des hanches.

Des accords plus orientaux se firent entendre, une guitare vint se mêler à la musique et le tempo se fit rapide et langoureux à la fois. Naruto vint se placer dans le dos de Sasuke, pivotant le jeune homme face au mur couvert de miroirs, invitant Neji et Kiba à faire de même. Les deux danseurs posèrent leurs mains sur les hanches menues des deux bruns, faisant se crisper Neji et soupirer Kiba à son tour... il allait avoir du mal avec lui...

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke et se pencha vers lui, commençant à basculer des hanches en rythme, souriant en voyant le regard brillant et concentré du brun sur ses propres hanches, suivant le mouvement. Sa main glissa de sa taille à son ventre alors qu'il se décalait peu à peu, reculant doucement sans quitter le contact chaud de l'abdomen musclé de Sasuke.

- Voilà... nickel mon Sasuke, tu y arrives super...

« Mon Sasuke »... si le brun n'avait pas eu de retenu, il se serait fait pipi dessus à entendre cette expression. Comment le blond pouvait-il être si sexy alors qu'il portait une sorte de jogging informe et que la sueur coulait sur son front ?

- Naruto... il ne veut pas se décontracter...

Le blond lança un regard à Kiba, le découvrant assez frustré et inquiet. Si Neji ne se décontractait pas d'un poil, il ne le serait jamais.

- Recule-toi, laisse-le respirer un instant et ensuite, explique-lui sans le toucher, peut-être que pour le moment, c'est trop tôt pour lui, il aime peut-être pas le contact entre hommes...

Neji leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas... ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le contact entre hommes, étant gay, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais les réactions explosives de son corps pour un jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer le faisait positivement chier.

Pourtant, peu à peu, Neji se décontracta, regardant du coin de l'œil son cousin danser mais avec une grâce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, se pencher sur le bras du blond, se cambrer avec toujours cette douce rougeur sur les joues. Le duo semblait fait pour danser ensemble, yeux dans les yeux.

- Je ne le crois pas, ils viennent de commencer l'entraînement, ils réussissent déjà des figures comme ça...

Neji leva les yeux sur Kiba, le découvrant avec une pointe d'envie dans le regard, lui aussi désirant créer l'envoûtement qui les avait pris en observant l'entraînement de Sasuke et Naruto et soupira, c'était de sa faute si le danseur était frustré.

- Enseigne-moi...

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit « Enseigne-moi », mais n'espère pas que je sois aussi doué que Sasuke, c'est impossible... prévint-il.

- Je sais... Sasuke connaît déjà Naruto, il y a de la confiance entre eux, toi, tu ne connais ni Naru ni moi, c'est normal... fais-moi confiance.

Le sourire large et légèrement carnassier de Kiba lui amena un rictus amusé et après un dernier regard sur une figure compliquée de Sasuke, il soupira profondément avant de prendre les mains du danseur, se laissant aller.

* * *

><p>Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient réunis près de la console de Shikamaru qui mixait de temps en temps, leur passant parfois des musiques actuelles, laissant ce qui leur plaisait et ils les écoutaient avec amusement. Cela faisait maintenant une petite semaine que Sasuke et Neji avaient remplacé Karin et Rin qui n'avaient pas aimé se voir aussi vite et bien oubliées. L'esclandre qu'elles avaient provoqué, en plus de se voir fusillées et positivement injuriées par les « spectateurs » de plus en plus nombreux, venus voir les quatre beaux gosses s'entraîner, avait attiré la terreur de Naruto dans la salle... son parrain, Jiraiya Namikaze.<p>

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que le grand blond pouvait se faire aussi petit mais quand la chevelure blanche du directeur de l'établissement se pointa dans la pièce, Naruto se cacha derrière lui, collé au mur dans un « défends-moi » qui le fit ricaner... Si le blond pouvait le torturer par sa présence, il pouvait faire de même maintenant.

L'homme en question était immense, dépassant Naruto qui était déjà d'une taille étonnante, de longs cheveux blancs ruisselaient jusqu'à sa taille, un costume noir qui aurait pu être classique sans la cravate à crapauds qui pendait à son cou. Ses yeux noirs étaient pétillants de malice alors qu'il feignait de ne pas voir la chevelure blonde de Naruto pour se concentrer sur Kiba qui regardait le plafond, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué Jiraiya.

Neji et Sasuke se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur lui quand la réponse vint dans un...

- Bordel de merde, Naruto et Kiba ! Je vous fournis des filles bien en chair, vous dansez avec des planches à pain ?

Il les avait pris pour des filles...

Les deux bruns grincèrent des dents, déjà un peu complexés de se retrouver les plus petits de la salle, mais avec leurs carrures fines et délicates, voilà qu'on les prenait pour des femmes... pas moyen.

- Dites donc vous mmmhmhmmhmm...

La voix de Neji se termina dans un bourdonnement incompréhensible avec la main de Kiba posée sur sa bouche. Le regard noir se tourna vers lui, le faisant se figer alors qu'un grand sourire illuminait les traits de Jiraiya, dévoilant une dentition éblouissante et... terrifiante.

- Mais c'est encore mieux ça... deux mecs donc... Na-ru-to...

Une pleurnicherie résonna dans l'oreille de Sasuke avant que le blond ne prenne son courage à deux mains et parte en guerre contre les idées à la fois loufoques et perverses de l'homme. Sasuke et Neji réchappèrent ainsi à la jupette très courte... non, ils n'étaient pas des filles, à la tenue du danseur classique que Naruto qualifiait de « moule-boules » avec string assorti et aussi à la superbe-danse-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout sous la pluie en tenue intégralement blanche... du blanc avec de l'eau, on oublie...

A ce jour, jamais les cousins n'avaient autant remercié Naruto de s'opposer à son parrain. Pourtant, ils ignoraient que l'homme avait de la ressource et ne lâchait pas facilement l'affaire... quitte à appeler la deuxième terreur de Naruto... et qui était également celle de Sasuke, son bras droit dans la torture mentale... Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Itachi ricanait encore du coup de téléphone de Jiraiya quand son petit frère rentra de son entraînement avec le rouge aux joues. Sasuke avait encore le regard brillant et un léger sourire aux lèvres quand il croisa son frère aîné, celui-ci le regard rougeoyant de plaisir sadique l'observait du haut de l'escalier, un téléphone à la main...<p>

Bordel, il le sentait mal là...

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Autant attaquer de suite au lieu d'attendre qu'il lui saute dessus...

- J'ai un nouveau pari... commença Itachi.

- Non...

- J'ai parié que tu aurais le courage de danser torse nu contre Naruto au gala...

- ... non... supplia Sasuke.

- Mais bien sûr, mon adversaire jure le contraire... donc, tu vas tout faire pour que je gagne, pas vrai ?

Un appel vers la salle à manger les dérangea sans que Sasuke ne puisse lui répondre et après un ricanement, Itachi se détourna, descendant lentement les escaliers en croisant son frère, toujours figé. Se stoppant, il posa une main sur son épaule, l'attirant à lui tandis qu'il se penchait sur son oreille pour continuer le dialogue... ou monologue, laissant leurs mèches noires se mêler les unes aux autres.

- Imagine-le, Sasuke... contre toi, sa peau frôlant la tienne sans contrainte... son visage bronzé si tendu par la concentration... mais est-ce seulement de la concentration ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il pense à autre chose alors que tu es contre ses hanches ?

- ...

- Dis-moi, petit frère... sais-tu que je ne suis pas le gardien d'un seul secret ? l'informa-t-il.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur et croisa son sourire amusé...

- Je détiens également le secret de Naruto, et ce depuis près de trois ans... qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je le dévoilais ? demanda Itachi.

- Tu...

- Il en serait brisé, non ? Tu arriverais à vivre sachant que tu es celui qui a refusé de le sauver ?

- ...

- Qu'il a perdu sa joie de vivre et son sourire par ta faute ? continua-t-il avec une jubilation évidente.

- ...

- Tu me forcerais à dévoiler son secret ?

- Très bien... je le ferai... mais ne dévoile jamais ce secret... à personne.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke quitta la pièce, des questions en tête. La curiosité se faisait de plus en plus forte, le faisant se stopper pour observer son frère par-dessus son épaule, le découvrant un grand sourire démoniaque aux lèvres... sourire qui le fit accélérer... pauvre Naruto, il venait de réchapper à quelques chose d'énorme.

Itachi regardait son petit frère le fuir et se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire totalement aliéné. C'était tellement risible. Connaître les secrets de beaucoup de gens avait du bon... surtout celui de Naruto et Sasuke...

**_*Flash back, trois ans auparavant*_**

Itachi dévisageait le blond face à lui, gêné et se tortillant. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Yahiko à l'abri des oreilles quand il lui avait lâché cette bombe.

- Pardon ?

- Je... je... je suis... amoureux... de Sasuke.

L'aîné des Uchiha se releva avant de se diriger vers le jeune garçon de quinze ans, le détaillant de haut en bas, le faisant se tortiller sous son regard alors qu'il commençait à lui tourner autour...

- Tu aimes Sasuke...

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez mon frère, tu ne le connais pas tant que ça...

- ...

- D'accord... tu veux seulement coucher... conclut Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- NON ! J'aime Sasuke... son sourire, ses yeux...

- Son physique...

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre du bas en baissant les yeux. Comment expliquer qu'il suivait les résultats de Sasuke depuis qu'il le connaissait ? Qu'il s'impatientait de suivre Yahiko chez les Uchiha pour avoir l'espoir de croiser le plus jeune ? Qu'après avoir vu Sasuke sourire à sa mère alors qu'il lui ramenait une rose pour l'anniversaire de Mikoto, il était définitivement tombé amoureux... C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un garçon. Il avait déjà eu des petites amies mais jamais cela n'avait été si fort.

Résolu, il releva les yeux sur Itachi et le découvrit avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- J'aime Sasuke... je me fiche de ce que tu penses... je t'informais de ma future démarche...

- Vraiment ? Et penses-tu qu'à treize ans et demi, mon frère ne sera pas dégoûté de voir un plus vieux lui tourner autour ? questionna Itachi, le sourcil levé.

- ...

- Qu'il aime les garçons qui plus est ?

- ...

- Je garderai ton secret, Naruto... jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Sasuke aime les garçons en retour...

- Merci Itachi, t'es un ami, souffla l'adolescent.

L'Uchiha laissa partir le jeune garçon et pouffa légèrement... il allait pouvoir torturer Naruto maintenant...

**_*Fin du flash back*_**

Itachi revint dans la bibliothèque après le souper familial où le silence était roi. Nul ne parlait, Sasuke évitait son regard satisfait, leur père faisait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses fils, semblant se demander ce qu'avaient ses garçons et leur mère... fusillait légèrement Itachi des yeux... elle savait.

Le jeune homme soupira au souvenir de la confrontation avec leur mère et ricana... que Mikoto Uchiha parie sur son « bébé » était normal, mais qu'elle parie sur le fait qu'avant le gala, Sasuke serait avec Naruto sans qu'Itachi les ait poussés l'un vers l'autre était une découverte... Ainsi, leur mère savait pour les sentiments des deux garçons mais ne disait rien. La lueur légèrement sadique dans le doux regard noir de sa mère avait renseigné l'aîné des Uchiha... Il tenait cette « tare » du côté maternel.

Levant son téléphone devant son visage, Itachi laissa un sourire illuminer son visage fin avant de composer un numéro préenregistré... La tonalité d'attente retentit seulement deux fois avant que la voix grave et veloutée de son interlocuteur ne lui parvienne.

- Ita-chan !

- Naruto...

- Que me vaut...

- Tu danseras torse nu au gala... coupa-t-il.

- Qu... quoi ?

- J'ai parié que vous danserez torse nu au gala et je tiens à gagner...

- Pas question ! lâcha Naruto d'un ton clair.

Le sourire limite sadique et sardonique du brun s'élargit encore plus avant qu'il ne se mette à susurrer dans le combiné.

- Sais-tu, Naruto, que je suis possesseur de plus d'un secret ?

- ...

- Que je connais un secret énorme sur Sasuke ? informa-t-il.

- ...

- Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'à cause de toi, car tu as refusé de le sauver, il se fera peut-être rejeté par sa famille ?

- Quoi ?

- Son secret n'est pas dangereux... mais mon petit frère serait totalement brisé si on le divulguait… serais-tu capable de te dire que c'est de ta faute si la lumière a disparu des yeux de Sasuke ?

- ... Bien... chuchota Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu...

- C'est bon, ne dis rien à personne...

Itachi ferma les yeux avant de s'arrêter de sourire, sa jubilation risquait de s'entendre dans le combiné.

- Veux-tu connaître son secret, Naruto ?

Seule la respiration du jeune homme lui répondit avant qu'il ne souffle un « non » étouffé et ne raccroche, faisant pouffer Itachi qui raccrocha à son tour avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, pensant au secret de Sasuke.

**_*Flash back, deux ans auparavant*_**

Sasuke était allongé sur le lit, un téléphone entre ses mains alors que sa voix étouffée parvenait jusqu'à Itachi, appuyé contre le mur, dans le dos du petit brun. Le jeune Uchiha ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, passionné par sa conversation qui étirait peu à peu les lèvres de son frère.

« Je te jure... tu verrais ses yeux... mais je sais... pfff, qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il n'aime pas les hommes... Neji... ouais... peut-être... non... non... NON, imagine qu'il me repousse ? Je fais quoi moi après ?... Ah ah ah, très drôle Hyuuga, vraiment hilarant !... Non, je ne peux pas me planter devant Naruto et lui dire « Naruto-kun, je t'aime, tu veux être mon petit ami ? ». »

Itachi ricana, faisant se figer Sasuke qui se retourna sur le dos, dévisageant son frère avec une peur dans les yeux... et merde !

- Je vais garder ça secret, Sasuke... promit-il.

- ...

- Car après tout... on ne sait pas si Naruto aime les garçons...

- ...

- Je vais me renseigner, Petit frère, je te dirais ce qu'il en est, mais en attendant... ne va jamais le voir pour ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Que ferais-tu s'il perdait son sourire et s'éloignait de toi avec un air de dégoût ?

- ...

- Qu'il commence à t'éviter et ne veuille plus te regarder ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Effectivement, ce serait intenable. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son frère avec un léger sourire et remercia son aîné, lui faisant incliner la tête en signe d'acceptation avant de sortir de sa chambre... Sasuke ignora alors le sourire sadique qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

**_*Fin du flash back*_**

Le soleil se coucha, laissant ses rayons éclairer une dernière fois la fenêtre derrière laquelle Itachi était immobile, ignorant que dans son dos, l'ombre qu'il formait se superposait à une décoration de sa mère, lui créant une sorte de paire d'ailes morbides et deux cornes sur le crâne. Le jeune homme éclata enfin d'un rire machiavélique, faisant frissonner Sasuke dans sa chambre.

Itachi détenait bel et bien deux secrets...

Celui de Naruto, amoureux de Sasuke... et celui de son petit frère... amoureux du blond...

Que manipuler les gens était presque jouissif !

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, le retour du frangin manipulateur… qu'est ce que c'est bon, mine de rien :D<strong>

**On m'a demandé si je ferais du lemon, j'ai dit non, je le maintiens, la fiction est terminée maintenant )**

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

_« …_

_Sasuke se stoppa net à cette phrase et fixa Naruto avec calme. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en voyant l'immobilité du jeune Uchiha et le regarda avec un air inquiet en regardant son visage de plus en plus sombre, presque rageur._

- _Sasuke ?_

- _Itachi… mon frère Itachi t'a conseillé d'attendre avant de me dire ton amour ?_

_… »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : UA/Schoolfic/Songfic /Humour/OOC/Yaoi/OS

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke / Yahiko x Itachi / Kiba x Neji

**Disclaimer**** :**

- Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

- Les musiques évoquées dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais restent la propriété exclusive de leurs interprètes.

**Note** : Et oui, c'est fini ! Enfin !... enfin bon, c'est que 4 chapitres, c'est pas la mort non plus hein ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu (ou pas) et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire quoi que ce soit (bon ou mauvais, je m'en fiche).

**Encore merci à tous les commentaires que j'ai déjà reçu, qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas.**

* * *

><p><p>

C'est harassé que quelques jours plus tard, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba et Naruto se retrouvèrent assis au pied de la platine de Shikamaru, écoutant de la musique en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Neji avait enfin réussi à se « décontracter » suffisamment dans les bras de Kiba pour parfaire l'enchaînement de la chorégraphie et les deux duos étaient assez euphoriques.

Ils avaient passé la journée aux derniers entraînements qui furent un succès et avaient continué sur plusieurs musiques plus ou moins entraînantes pour les deux bruns, notamment en visionnant les chorégraphies des chanteuses défiler sur les écrans derrière Shikamaru. Ils refusèrent donc de danser sur des rythmes plus violents, surtout en voyant Naruto et Kiba suivre la chorégraphie et se jeter sur le sol pour faire l'enchaînement sans sourciller. Ainsi, « Church » de T-pain fut rejeté sans sommation au grand désappointement des deux danseurs qui auraient aimé faire un duel à quatre. Ils le firent donc à deux sous le regard abasourdi des deux bruns en les voyant sauter partout comme des cabris en dansant, montant sur les tables pour faire des saltos arrière en rythme.

S'ils acceptèrent de danser sur « Livin la vida loca » de Ricky Martin, rassurés par les sonorités latinos, reproduisant certains enchaînements des jeunes femmes de la vidéo sous le regard brillant des deux autres, ils repoussèrent fermement le « Show me the money » de Petey Pablo tellement apprécié des deux autres garçons qui firent la moue avant de danser seuls, reproduisant cette chorégraphie qu'ils avaient inventé le jour où leurs précédentes partenaires les avaient lâchés. Les yeux écarquillés de Sasuke sur Naruto le faisaient rire, encore plus quand le petit brun vit sa langue percée et le piercing brillant.

« Suavemente » de Paul Cless les réconcilia le temps d'une chanson, les faisant rire quand Naruto déclama toute la chanson en suivant presque à genoux un Sasuke retenant son fou rire avec difficulté et essayant de « tenter » le chanteur. Il y réussit parfaitement en voyant Naruto poser la main sur sa poitrine et s'écrouler à la fin, la langue pendante en faisant le mort. Avec un éclat de rire général, Shikamaru lança une musique qui figea tout le monde de surprise avant que d'un élan commun, les quatre jeunes hommes se tournent vers le DJ avec un « Mais t'as fumé ? » commun.

Manifestement, ils ne désiraient pas danser sur « The Netherlands », une chanson récente mais hardcore qui les bloqua dix minutes à essayer de comprendre les gesticulations de la foule sur la vidéo tirée de YouTube.

- Non mais… c'est impossible de danser dessus… fit remarquer Sasuke avec un lever de sourcil incrédule.

- Non mais ça doit être possible… si on se met sur répète après avoir trouvé une figure ! songea Naruto.

- Je ne danse pas ça ! imposa fermement Neji.

- Bon, vu que la princesse ne veut pas ! soupira Kiba en se reculant après un coup de pied du brun aux cheveux longs.

- Bande d'amateurs ! marmonna Shikamaru dans son coin.

Et le ballet des chansons continua, leur faisant oublier l'heure et la nuit tomba rapidement sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention, ils s'asseyaient de temps en temps en regardant un duo danser face aux deux autres. Puis vinrent les défis qu'ils se lancèrent, dans une atmosphère joyeuse, ils se mirent par « groupe », Sasuke avec Neji et Kiba avec Naruto, laissant décider Shikamaru de la musique.

Celui-ci, pour briser le « c'est ton pote, il va être sympa avec toi » râlé par Neji, lança le shuttle de sa playlist. Comme sa platine hébergeait également les musiques de son amie Ino, il y avait bon nombre de chansons « fille » à l'intérieur et, alors que c'était à Neji et Sasuke d'avoir leur défi, c'est sur ce genre de tempo qu'ils atterrirent, les faisant pâlir fortement.

Pourtant, après avoir visionné la chorégraphie des jeunes femmes et inspirant profondément, ils se lancèrent – surtout titillés sur leur fierté par les deux autres –, reproduisant la danse avec plus ou moins de fautes mais de façon assez réaliste. Les deux jeunes hommes pratiquant tous deux des sports de combat, ils avaient un corps très flexible et ils firent rêver Naruto et Neji lorsqu'ils réussirent à faire un grand écart, Neji debout, laissant passer Sasuke sous lui en soulevant sa jambe lentement. Sasuke glissa souplement, atterrissant presque aux pieds de Naruto où il se releva sur ses mains après un grand écart facial qui fit déglutir le blond.

Ils réussirent à la terminer, évitant de rougir en se regardant pour fixer Shikamaru qui les dévisageait d'un air stupéfait. Celui-ci relança le shuttle pour la chanson de Naruto et Kiba et tomba sur un remix de la bande originale du film « Pirates des Caraïbes », présenté par un étudiant de l'Académie, elle semblait très rythmée, mais de là à danser dessus, chose presque impensable pour Naruto et Kiba dont ce n'étais pas trop le genre habituel.

En voyant le sourire satisfait de Sasuke et Neji, ils se regardèrent et disparurent de la pièce, surprenant les autres personnes. Quelques minutes après, alors que la musique redémarrait une nouvelle fois, ils eurent la surprise de voir les portes de la pièce s'ouvrir en claquant alors qu'un corps volait et glissait sur le parquet de bois. Dans le silence surpris que cela orchestra, un autre homme entra dans la pièce, le chapeau de pirate baissé sur son visage souriant. Ce fut lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'ils reconnurent Naruto dans les vêtements du club de théâtre. L'autre garçon devait donc être Kiba qui se redressa d'un mouvement souple, dégainant sa fausse épée pour un duel amical avec le blond. Les rires bon enfant résonnèrent alors qu'ils alternaient coups d'épée et danse assez acrobatique… ou un duel d'épée acrobatique.

Puis, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous assis sur le sol pour « respirer », le shuttle se remit en route, lançant une chanson douce et tendre, un slow qui figea les personnes dans la pièce avant que, presque simultanément, les regards ne se portent vers Sasuke pour Neji ou Naruto pour les deux autres. D'un regard lourd de signification, Kiba fit signe à son ami de se lancer, chose qu'il fit en déglutissant, tendant la main à Sasuke qui la prit avec hésitation.

Leurs corps s'étreignirent doucement, Sasuke tenant la taille de Naruto alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait aux épaules, chose plus facile d'accès vu la petite taille du brun. Le jeune homme sentait contre son oreille le souffle brûlant de son amour secret et se tendit quand il comprit que Naruto lui chantait à l'oreille la chanson, frottant le haut de son dos lentement. Ses propres mains se crispèrent sur le tissu du pantalon de Naruto, son front se posant sur le torse nu et doré face à lui. Il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps contre lui et se mit à espérer, écoutant la voix sourde de son ami contre son oreille.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtèrent attention aux autres personnes qui quittaient la pièce, les laissant seuls dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils ne virent pas non plus Jiraiya passer devant la porte, reculer d'un pas en marquant un temps d'arrêt, juste assez pour tirer son téléphone portable et prendre une rapide photo du couple avant de disparaître.

Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, conscient que la musique se terminerait sous peu et continua de chanter.

« _Je me battrais pour toi… je mentirais pour toi…_ » chuchota-t-il à son oreille en le serrant plus fortement contre lui. « _Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi… oui je mourais pour toi._ »

Sasuke releva la tête pour regarder fixement Naruto, commençant à comprendre en remarquant le trouble inscrit dans le regard bleuté qui le dévorait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lentement sur un soupir doux, se faisant presque aussitôt caresser par un pouce tendre. Naruto sourit en coin, terminant sa chanson en se baissant lentement vers Sasuke, frôlant ses

lèvres des siennes pour finir la chanson.

« _Tu sais que c'est vrai… Tout ce que je fais… je le fais pour toi_ » murmura-t-il avant de prendre les lèvres tendres qui se tendaient contre les siennes.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent presque aussitôt, leurs bouches faisant connaissance après tellement d'années d'amour muet que cela les faisait frissonner de sentir enfin la chaleur d'une bouche trop longuement désirée contre la leur. Naruto vint caresser de la main la joue douce de Sasuke, entendant d'une oreille la musique redémarrer mais trop concentré sur la pression timide qui répondait à la sienne.

Le jeune homme se recula doucement, regardant les yeux de son – il l'espérait – futur petit ami s'ouvrir lentement. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, continuant à chalouper l'un contre l'autre en rythme alors que leurs bras se serraient autour du corps de l'autre.

- Sasuke… chuchota Naruto. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Quoi ? murmura à son tour le brun.

- Ca ne date pas d'aujourd'hui… je sais que je peux te faire peur… mais j'ose espérer quand même.

- Oui ?

- Sasuke… je t'aime.

- Quoi ? haleta Sasuke en se tendant contre lui.

- Je t'aime, ça doit faire trois ans que je t'aime… largement plus qu'un simple ami en tout cas ! dit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière du crâne en rigolant un petit peu, se décalant de Sasuke qui le ramena contre lui avec obstination.

- Trois ans… mais… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

- Itachi m'a conseillé d'attendre…

Sasuke se stoppa net à cette phrase et fixa Naruto avec patience. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'immobilité du jeune Uchiha et le regarda avec un air inquiet en voyant son visage devenir de plus en plus sombre, presque rageur.

- Sasuke ?

- Itachi… mon frère Itachi t'a conseillé d'attendre avant de m'avouer ton amour ?

- Oui… c'était notre secret ! ricana doucement Naruto en haussant les épaules. Cela n'en est plus un maintenant…

- C'était ton secret ? Il gardait ce secret pour toi ? insista Sasuke.

- Oui… confirma Naruto.

- Naruto…

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il.

- Je crois qu'on s'est fait entuber tous les deux pendant plusieurs années…

- Hein ?

- Ecoute… commença Sasuke. Itachi garde aussi mon secret le plus cher… et je vais te le dire également. Je t'aime Naruto ! enchaîna-t-il après l'acquiescement du blond.

- Q…Qu… Quoi ? chuchota celui-ci.

- Je t'aime… ça doit faire deux ans que je t'aime et Itachi le savait…

- Mais… pourquoi…

- Parce que c'est un putain de manipulateur ! Voilà ce que c'est ! ragea le brun en se reculant.

- Attends… il le savait et nous a fait poireauter pendant deux ans ? suffoqua Naruto.

- Oui !

- Mais quel enfoiré ! s'exclama Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

Puis, une même idée germa dans leur esprit et ils se regardèrent avec un air identique, malin et satisfait. Itachi n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression et l'issue du « dernier pari » de l'aîné des Uchiha tombait à l'eau vu qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Un rictus à la fois inquiétant et diablement sexy se forma sur les lèvres de Sasuke, attirant la bouche de Naruto qui l'embrassa encore plus fortement qu'avant, essayant de se rassasier de lui sans jamais y arriver.

Ils tenaient une idée et allaient la partager avec les autres qui attendaient à la porte, revenus avec les éclats de voix. Mais pour le moment, il fallait combler presque deux années complètes sans contact entre eux.

* * *

><p>S'ils avaient su que Jiraiya avait pris une photo d'eux pour promouvoir le gala, Naruto aurait refusé immédiatement la diffusion des affiches mais en voyant le jour J le grand format qui trônait sur presque chaque mur du bâtiment, il ne put que soupirer.<p>

L'image en elle-même était de toute beauté, ils étaient enlacés, Sasuke et lui, tous les deux torses nus, se regardant dans les yeux. Une scène touchante et en voyant la main de Naruto caresser la joue du brun, plusieurs filles avaient soupiré d'un air assez terrifiant du point de vue du couple.

Ils avaient passé un « accord » entre eux. Ne pas divulguer le couple de Naruto et de Sasuke afin d'appâter le requin, chose qui avait fonctionné jusque-là et même si ne pas se toucher était très dur pour eux, la fin justifiait les moyens. Et voir l'étincelle de plaisir sadique dans le regard noir de Sasuke allumait Naruto comme jamais donc il patientait sagement, observant ses camarades faire leur propre show en se préparant lui-même, ignorant les regards brûlants des autres élèves sur lui tandis qu'il retirait son haut pour enfiler une chemise noire.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, Naruto hurlant comme un loup en voyant la danse d'Ino, la jeune danseuse classique laissant son sourire doux pour un plus large adressé au blond et des doigts en « V » tandis qu'un même hurlement sauvage venait de l'autre côté de la scène où l'attendait Sakura.

Puis vint leur tour, ils se calmèrent immédiatement alors que le rideau retombait afin de laisser sortir leurs prédécesseurs. Dans un dernier baiser, Naruto encouragea Sasuke qui déglutit doucement, il regarda avec un sourire enthousiaste Kiba et Neji qui se serrèrent la main une seule fois avant de se séparer et d'avancer à leur tour sur scène. Les danseurs se placèrent lentement, Naruto et Kiba dos au mur, les yeux posés sur les deux autres garçons au centre de la scène.

Le rideau se leva sur eux au moment même où la musique commençait, dévoilant les quatre danseurs immobiles. Sasuke et Neji gardaient les yeux détournés, semblant indifférents à la présence de leurs camarades et des spectateurs. Tous quatre habillés d'un pantalon noir assez moulant et pieds nus, ils se différenciaient par leur chemise ouverte sur leur torse musclé. : blanche pour les deux bruns du milieu, noire pour les deux autres.

Puis le rythme s'accéléra, le tempo des basses devint plus lourd, accentuant les déhanchements langoureux que les deux jeunes hommes imposèrent à leurs hanches, conscients du regard un peu plus lourd de leurs compagnons sur eux tandis qu'ils les rejoignaient.

Une bouche vint se coller à un cou blanc, sachant déjà que l'autre couple reproduisait les mêmes gestes qu'eux alors qu'un bras musclé venait s'enrouler autour de la taille fine, plaquant d'un geste un peu brusque le corps fin et délicat de Sasuke contre Naruto. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en renversant la tête en arrière, rencontrant l'épaule de son petit ami alors qu'il entendait sa voix rauque chanter en même temps que l'interprète de la chanson. Les quatre corps se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie avant que d'un roulement de hanches, les deux plus jeunes se séparent de leurs compagnons, la longue natte de Neji bougeant avec fluidité dans son dos.

Arrivés plus loin, ils se retournèrent, leurs regards noir et argent devenant hautains pour accentuer encore leurs mines arrogantes alors qu'ils dévisageaient avec mépris leurs compagnons. Kiba se mit à sourire en coin en dansant par saccade, imposant à son corps de petits soubresauts cadencés avec ceux de Naruto qui se lécha le pouce avec un sourire affamé, ses yeux bleus assombris plongés dans ceux de Sasuke qui rougit malgré lui, augmentant encore le rictus gourmand du blond.

D'un roulement de tête sur le côté, les deux jeunes danseurs dévoilèrent leur cou pâle et leur torse dénudé, se passant une main le long de celui-ci avant de la glisser légèrement dans la chemise ouverte, redescendant tout le long pour se poser sur le pantalon noir. Leurs bouches entrouvertes semblaient appeler les regards des spectateurs sur les deux tentateurs qui essayaient de charmer les deux plus grands.

Ceux-ci craquèrent assez vite, rejoignant presque au pas de course et dans une semi-volte leurs partenaires pour les attraper par la taille, les tirant lentement au milieu de scène où ils les plaquèrent contre eux. D'un mouvement langoureux, Neji leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête, léger et flexible et celui-ci s'entrelaça avec celui de Kiba qui s'approcha encore de lui, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, sachant pertinemment que le couple à leurs côtés reproduisait leurs gestes à la perfection. Une main pâle se posa sur la chemise noire ouverte, frottant un peu les pectoraux apparents alors qu'une plus brune venait s'enrouler autour d'une hanche fine.

Dans un même geste, les quatre danseurs se mirent à danser, avançant et reculant en rythme comme s'ils étaient une seule entité, faisant retenir leur souffle aux spectateurs – et parents de certains danseurs – incrédules. D'un tour de bras, les deux plus grands firent faire une volte souple à leurs compagnons, les rattrapant dans leurs bras avant de fléchir les genoux en vue, sûrement de les allonger sur le sol.

Pourtant, dans cette manœuvre, les deux corps fins se dégagèrent d'un roulement de hanches qui fit frôler leur ventre pâle contre les abdominaux dessinés, action qui fit fermer les yeux de Naruto et Kiba alors que malgré eux, ils frissonnaient dans la manœuvre. Arrivés plus loin, Sasuke et Neji semblèrent se moquer d'eux, se passant un pouce taquin sur la bouche et une pointe de langue vint humidifier celui-ci pour tracer un trajet brûlant jusqu'au nombril.

Naruto craqua, se mettant à danser de façon charmeuse pour refaire venir à lui son petit ami, ne regardant pas vers Kiba également en pleine action. Alors que leurs hanches roulaient de façon « virilement » animale, leurs mains plongèrent dans leurs crinières, dégageant leurs visages dont les piercings apparents étincelèrent un instant sous les spots de la scène. Leurs regards se firent plus suppliants tandis qu'imperceptiblement, ils s'avançaient vers les silhouettes farouches des deux bruns.

Sasuke se laissa attraper par la taille par Naruto, sentant contre son corps celui, si chaud, de son petit ami. La respiration un peu plus rapide, il abaissa à moitié ses paupières, rendant son regard plus lourd à supporter tandis que près d'eux, Kiba soutenait l'argent étincelant de celui de Neji. D'un roulement de bras, les deux bruns se retrouvèrent dos à leurs partenaires de danse et face aux spectateurs plongés dans le noir. Les mains brunes se posèrent sur leurs hanches, les guidant pour qu'elles bougent avec les autres alors que les bras fins de Neji et de Sasuke s'enroulaient autour du cou de Kiba et Naruto.

A demi-porté, ils se laissèrent entraîner plus loin sur la piste avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent sur leurs genoux, posés là par le corps des deux autres hommes qui s'abaissaient dans leur dos. Encore une fois, ils se dégagèrent, faisant retenir leur souffle aux spectateurs attentifs, se retrouvant allongés sur le dos face à leurs compagnons mais le regard narquois et un peu amusé. Leurs hanches se levaient par saccade vers eux comme s'ils mimaient un acte plus charnel sous les yeux brûlants et les sourires affamés des deux autres.

Le dos pâle de Sasuke se cambra, formant une voûte sur le sol de bois, attirant vers lui Naruto qui avança une main vers la peau dévoilée. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la paume sur le ventre plat, Sasuke se recula de lui, les pieds nus aidant en le faisant glisser lentement sur le sol. Le visage de Naruto se crispa un peu, la bouche du jeune homme chuchotant en même temps que le chanteur les paroles de la chanson.

D'une roulade souple, les deux bruns se retrouvèrent sur le ventre, s'aidant de leurs bras pour les rapprocher des deux autres encore agenouillés face à eux. Petit à petit, frôlant leur peau du visage, ils se redressèrent, se relevant lentement pour avoir à leurs pieds Naruto et Kiba qui les fixaient, complètement tournés et soumis à leurs regards hautains. Les mains des deux garçons plus âgés se posèrent sur les hanches fines face à eux et Naruto en profita pour baiser légèrement le ventre pâle de son petit ami, amenant un regard légèrement plus agrandi sur le visage de Sasuke et un rictus amusé sur les lèvres du blond. Les bras fins se levèrent vers le ciel tandis que leurs torses se penchaient en arrière, creusant leur dos de façon presque douloureuse.

Dans un même mouvement, Naruto et Kiba se relevèrent, portant d'un coup les corps plus légers de leurs partenaires pour que leurs ventres soient près de leurs bouches. Les deux bruns restaient penchés en arrière, complètement sous la manœuvre de leurs compagnons. Lentement, presque indécemment, ils les ramenèrent à eux, sentant s'enrouler autour de leur cou les bras fins et délicatement musclés. Presque bouche contre bouche, Kiba chanta en rythme avec Alejandro Sanz alors que leurs hanches ondulaient paisiblement, se frottant un peu les unes contre les autres.

Puis, alors que les spectateurs s'attendaient à ce qu'ils s'embrassent, Neji et Sasuke se dégagèrent encore une fois, reculant lentement en faisant onduler leurs hanches de façon aguicheuse. Ce fut le tour de Naruto et de Kiba de les charmer, ondulant à leur tour face à eux avant de se laisser retomber au sol, agenouillés de façon indienne face à eux tandis qu'ils se courbaient sur le sol, la tête posée sur les planches de bois. Leurs yeux restaient plongés dans ceux de leurs compagnons qui s'avançaient vers eux d'un pas presque hésitant, comme s'ils n'osaient pas ou qu'ils craignaient de se faire attraper de plus d'une façon.

Et ils le furent, leurs mouvements se faisant bloquer par les bras des deux autres danseurs qui plongèrent leur visage dans le cou dévoilé par un mouvement de tête en arrière, les bras des deux jeunes hommes tombant avec abandon à leurs côtés et le corps souple contre ceux, plus dominants de Naruto et Kiba. La bouche des deux plus grands s'entrouvrit comme pour mordre dans le cou pâle mais alors qu'un « hiiii » hystérique arrivait depuis la salle, la lumière s'éteignit avec la musique, plongeant tout le monde dans un silence surpris avant que le déluge ne résonne.

Des cris, des applaudissements, des tapements de pieds enthousiastes résonnaient tandis que le regard noir de Sasuke restait figé dans celui de Naruto qui lui souriait tendrement. Ils l'avaient fait, malgré la peur des deux garçons, malgré le peu d'entraînement effectué et le fait que les couples étaient masculins, ils avaient réussi à envoûter les spectateurs. Sasuke entendait la voix de sa mère hurler des « C'est mon fils » qui le firent rire alors qu'il imaginait le visage blafard de son père, comprenant que son deuxième fils était également homosexuel à la façon qu'il avait eu de s'abandonner dans les bras de Naruto.

La lumière se ralluma rapidement, leur permettant de saluer les spectateurs, main dans la main avec Naruto, Sasuke se courba docilement, un petit sourire satisfait qui se fit plus grand en entendant un pas de course dans les coulisses. Le rideau s'abaissa doucement et un mouvement près d'eux les fit se tendre et regarder Itachi qui se dirigeait vers eux avec un pas de félin. Sans un mot, Sasuke leva un sourcil et enlaça la nuque de Naruto avant de l'embrasser profondément, stupéfiant son aîné qui se figea avec un écarquillement d'yeux assez amusant. Le baiser profond se coupa après quelques instants qui rendirent haletant les souffles de Sasuke et de Naruto et ce dernier se tourna vers le « seigneur des enfers ».

- Au fait, plus besoin de garder mon secret, Ita-chan… je sors avec Sasuke.

- Pareillement, grand frère… je le lui ai dit… indiqua le brun avec un rictus narquois.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes gens s'échappèrent rapidement, ratant la réaction hautement risible d'Itachi qui n'échappa pas à Kiba et Neji, encore main dans la main face à l'aîné des Uchiha qui souffla un « Et merde, plus de manipulation pour le moment ». L'aîné des Uchiha se retourna, découvrant face à lui son petit ami qui le dévisageait en plissant les yeux d'un air songeur, son regard alternant entre Itachi et son frère qui partait avec Naruto. Vraisemblablement, Yahiko prenait la rébellion des deux jeunes hommes avec leurs chemises pour du dégonflement et au sourire plein de dents du rouquin… Itachi allait avoir mal dans les trois prochains jours.

Le sourire de Kiba se fit plus large tandis qu'il regardait Neji dans les yeux, découvrant son léger sourire amusé en voyant la tête d'Itachi.

La main de Kiba serra plus étroitement celle de Neji dans la sienne… Ils l'avaient également fait…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END !<strong>

**Enfin !... no comment…**

**Bref, voila voila quoi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong> :  
>Slow NarutoSasuke : Everything i do de Bryan Adams

Danse du Gala : Tortura de Shakira.


End file.
